


Story Telling

by EmberGlows



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, also i oh so delicately infer that kataang did you know what, featuring the entire kataang family complete with appa, how very pc of me amiright?, its so much fun to write the cutie children?!, kataang for life man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberGlows/pseuds/EmberGlows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aang and Katara recount their own adventures to their children. Arm waving and loving glaces included in the retelling, all for free.</p>
<p>(Written for Kataang Week 2015.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Telling

Appa touched down in the forest’s clearing for the night with a tired groan, and the family set about making camp. After Kya and Bumi helped gather firewood, Katara sat them down around it and Aang easily firebended the tinder ablaze. Bumi “oohed!” appreciatively, Kya yawned and hugged her mother’s legs. Aang winked at his son’s reaction, and sat beside him.

“Story time!” Bumi announced once the fire had reached a reasonable height, and the crackling was just ominous enough.

“Mark my words, son,” Aang muttered in his ear, glancing at Katara. “Your mother’s going to start talking about Nini again, and that is  _not_  something you want to hear.”

Sure enough, Katara had drawn herself up proudly and began: “What you’re about to hear is a true Southern Water Tribe story. It happened to-”

Kya groaned, flopping onto the ground and burying her head in her arms. “Not Nini  _again_ , Mom!”

Both Aang and Bumi burst into laughter at Katara’s shocked face, but sobered quickly when she turned it to them with a sour expression. Bumi cleared his throat and schooled his expression into what he hoped was one of politeness. “Why don’t you tell us a non-scary story, Mom?” Katara continued to frown, and Bumi did some quick thinking. “…About you and Dad, maybe?”

That took the annoyed look off Katara’s face, and she smiled instead with a glance at Aang. “I guess that’s a true Southern Water Tribe story, too, huh, sweetie?”

Kya’s head popped up and she rolled her eyes. “Oogies,” she complained as Aang blew his wife a kiss.

Laughing, Aang tousled her hair as he stood up to stretch. “Where to begin…” He trailed off, thinking, then swiftly bent himself onto an air scooter and whirled around them, whipping up leaves and dirt, calling out as he continued. “I had been caught in a storm worse than this wind, me and Appa, and I froze us in a huge ball of ice!” He flew higher to illustrate how big the ice block had been. Appa grumbled his assent at its accuracy, and then settled in to sleep.

“I found him a hundred years later with your Uncle Sokka,” Katara continued, pantomiming the use of a club on the unseen ice. “I broke him out and we went penguin sledding, and he met the village.”

Aang touched back down beside the fire excitedly. “And then! Get this… Zuko came and captured me! Took me away and wanted to turn me in!”

“Uncle Zuko,” Kya said sceptically.

“Mhm,” her mother added, pulling her braid up to illustrate her next sentence. “He had a weird ponytail back then.”

Bumi looked disbelieving. “ _Our_  Uncle Zuko?!”

“Oh, if you think that’s bad, you won’t  _believe_  how we met your Aunt Toph,” Aang chuckled, throwing an arm around Katara as he sat down beside her.

“Or Aunt Suki!” Katara added, nodding at Aang.

Kya settled in and propped her head on her arms, while Bumi clutched his hands together and nodded eagerly for them to continue. Their parents shared a grin, and then the next hour was full of the grand story of their adventures, each one sounding more far-fetched than the last.

Bumi could tell that some parts – probably the sadder parts – were neatly edited out, but he didn’t mind, too caught up in the tale to complain. Kya mainly noticed how happy her parents looked together as they excitedly talked over each other in their haste to not leave anything out.

But, as the hour stretched on and the sky grew darker, both children eventually fell asleep. It took Aang and Katara more than a few minutes to realize this, until they were halfway through their re-enactment of saving Ba Sing Se from the giant drill. Sheepishly, Aang trailed off and Katara giggled upon noticing them.

“Guess it’s a pretty boring story, then,” she whispered in amusement, pulling out blankets and pillows, tucking them around her children.

Aang kissed both their foreheads, then turned to his wife. “Not to me,” Aang told her earnestly, cradling her face in his gentle palms.

“Me neither,” she breathed, and led him just out of earshot into the treeline surrounding the clearing. Both deemed the children to be safe, and then started giggling like the first time they had ever kissed. What followed next, however, was  _certainly_  much more than kissing, and (upon blushingly thinking back to that night, months later) Katara guessed was the start of Tenzin’s chapter in their story.


End file.
